


The Finishing Touch

by guardianinthesky



Series: Don't Knock It Till You Try It [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 06:50:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3927004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guardianinthesky/pseuds/guardianinthesky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor and Loki are moving in together and Loki has someone he needs to thank for making it happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Finishing Touch

”A little to the left.”

”Like this?”

Loki tilted his head to the side. He slowly crossed his arms over his chest and took a couple of steps closer to Thor.

“Hm," he said as he thought about it. "Yes, that’s better.”

Thor stepped back from the painting and put a hand on Loki’s shoulder as he came to stand next to him. The two of them looked at it for a long moment before they nodded their heads.

"That's good enough, right?" Thor asked. "I don't know why we need a picture of a tree, but if we do... I think it should go right there."

"Shut up, it's a beautiful painting," Loki told him, and gave Thor a light shove before he stepped forward and adjusted the frame just a little bit before he decided that it was finally perfect.

“Now what?” Thor asked as he moved back to his side again.

Loki shrugged. “I don’t think we need any more paintings. But I would like to put the big mirror on that side of the wall,” he said, and pointed to the other side of their new living room. “You need to put that one up as well.”

Thor chuckled and nodded his head, tossing his hammer into the air and catching it with ease as he stepped over to the wall Loki had pointed out to him . “Fine, I’ll put it up, but then you need to go downstairs and see if my friends have arrived.”

“They’re your friends,” Loki muttered.

“I know,” Thor told him. “But I can’t do all the work.”

“Sure you can,” Loki smirked. “After everything I did for you last night, it’s only fair.”

Thor turned his eyes away from the wall and raised his eyebrows at him, letting out a disgruntled huff. “After everything you did? What about the things _I_ did? What was it you screamed again?”

Loki immediately narrowed his eyes and wondered if he could get away with stealing the hammer away from Thor and hitting him on the head with it. He probably wouldn’t even feel it. The big oaf.

“I don’t recall screaming anything,” he said, and turned away from Thor.

“Oh, really?” He suddenly felt Thor’s arms moving around his waist, and he leaned back against his chest before he could stop himself. Damn Thor and his stupid arms. He knew exactly what to do to calm him down these days. Unfortunately, Thor had learned to read him just as well as he could read Thor. It was annoying and not at all helpful. How was he supposed to get the upper hand when Thor could see right through him? 

“Perhaps I should remind you?” Thor suggested, his lips close to Loki’s ear, and Loki immediately forgot what he'd just been thinking about. He sucked in a breath and had to press his lips tightly together to hold back the soft whine that desperately wanted to get out. He moved one of his arms back, ignoring the odd angle as he tried to reach for Thor’s zipper. He was just about to pull it down when they were interrupted by the sound of a car honking loudly.

“I am going to kill them,” Loki muttered, and pulled his hand back.

“Please don’t,” Thor chuckled, and pressed a quick kiss to his cheek before he stepped away from him.

“I’m making no promises,” Loki told him as he turned around and headed out the door, making his way down the stairs and over to where Thor’s friends were just getting out of the big van they’d borrowed.

He crossed his arms over his chest and watched them carefully as they carried his beloved couch out of it, promising to have their heads if anything happened to it. “He’s inside,” he told them, and continued to watch them like a hawk until they were out of sight. “Be careful!” he called out, before turning away again, letting out a sigh as he finally took a moment to breathe and think about everything that was happening today.

They were moving in together. It wasn’t Thor’s place, and it wasn’t his place. It was a whole new apartment. It hadn’t been his idea. They'd only been an official couple for a couple of months, and he never would have suggested this kind of thing after such a short amount of time. He probably would have needed at least a year. Or two. Thor had been the one to bring it up, and to be honest, Loki hadn’t really protested all that much. They had basically been spending all of their time together anyway. He had figured nothing would really change.

Those thoughts had disappeared pretty quickly, and now he was aware of the rather obvious fact that quite a lot would change. He'd panicked a couple of times, but he'd always made sure to do it when he was alone. Thor had still managed to notice it, and he had been incredibly supportive. He'd even managed to calm him down. Mostly. Loki was still a little nervous. Or very nervous. He hadn’t lived with anyone in… Actually, he’d never moved in with anyone. The last time he’d lived with someone was during college. He was nervous about the lack of privacy, and aboutThor getting to know him a little too well. He wasn’t going to change his mind though. Not now. He’d give it a week or so. Then he could start panicking again. 

He did mostly enjoy his time with Thor though. Not even Loki could deny that. He could still be annoying, and incredibly frustrating, and they did fight from time to time, but at least they could have the most amazing makeup sex afterwards. He would have stayed with Thor for that alone.

“Loki?”

He was pulled out of his thoughts at the sound of a voice he most definitely recognized, and he smirked to himself before he turned his eyes to Amora, who gave him a surprised look as she walked closer.

“You’ve found a new place? Is that what you wanted to show me?” She stopped in front of him and turned her eyes to the van. “You never told me what happened. He must have rejected you pretty badly for you to want to move.”

Loki smiled at her. “It wasn’t that bad,” he said.

“Oh?” She raised a brow. “Look, I understand why losing someone like Thor could be painful, but this is a bit extreme, isn’t it?" She shook her head, and the wind immediately threatened to mess up her hair, which was pulled back in a tight ponytail. She looked like she was on her way to something more important than this, which Loki was happy about because he didn't want her to stay longer than he needed her to. "Have you gone to see a therapist yet? Because if you haven’t, you really should.”

“I’m already seeing someone,” Loki told him. “And he’s giving me everything I need.”

Amora frowned at him. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Loki, Fandral is wondering where they’re supposed to put the couch.” Thor walked closer to them, and put his arm around his waist without even glancing over at Amora, and Loki didn't even bother to hide his glee as he glanced over at Amora to see how she was taking the news. Just as he had hoped for, she looked surprise.

“He doesn’t trust my…” Finally, Thor turned his eyes to her, and he gave his ex a surprised look. “Amora? What are you doing here?”

He didn’t remove his arm from Loki, which was probably a good thing because Loki would seriously have considered breaking up with him if he had. Instead, Thor actually pulled him a little closer.

“I’m wondering the same thing myself,” Amora told Thor, cocking an eyebrow as she turned her eyes to Loki, who gave her an innocent look in return.

“Oh, she’s just here because I wanted to thank her,” Loki said, and put one of his hands on Thor’s chest, leaning against him and smiling sweetly as he studied Amora.

“Thank me?” she repeated, and crossed her arms over her chest. “For what?”

“For screaming Thor’s name when I was fucking you,” Loki said, and the other two stared at him. “If you hadn’t, I never would have wanted to give him a try, which means I wouldn’t have been here right now.”

“You’re crazy,” Amora told him, but she didn’t look particularly pissed about him ending up with her former boyfriend. She actually looked kind of amused. Loki wasn’t sure if he was supposed to be happy about that or not. “Good luck with him, Thor.”

Loki immediately glared at her, but Thor laughed heartily. “Thank you,” he said, and pressed a kiss to Loki’s brow. “And thank you for… screaming my name.”

“Any time,” she winked at him, and Loki immediately wanted her to go away because this was not playing out the way he had wanted it to. He tried not to pout, and instead he shot Amora another glare.

“You can go now,” he told her, and she laughed at him.

“Fine. I hope it all works out for you.” She shook her head as she turned around and walked away, and Loki watched her for a long moment, not really wanting to meet Thor’s eyes because he wasn't sure what he would have to say about this. He felt like he was either about to get teased or yelled at, and he didn't particularly fancy either of those options. 

“You actually called her?” Thor asked, and Loki could feel his shoulder shake as he tried to suppress a laugh.

“Shut up,” he muttered, but Thor wouldn’t stop laughing. He turned Loki around and wrapped his arms around his waist, leaning down so that he could press a kiss to his lips.

“I love you,” he said, and Loki knew right away that he wouldn’t be able to stay annoyed. He tried, but he could only glare at Thor for about two seconds before he had to stop. 

“I love you too,” he sighed, and leaned in for another kiss, even wrapping his arms around Thor's neck. They stayed like that for a long moment before they finally pulled back again, and Loki could have sworn he heard wolf whistles coming from their apartment. 

"I'm definitely killing them," he muttered, and Thor laughed at his words.

“Why don't we save that for later?" he suggested. "Let's get them to finish helping us first."

Loki shrugged. "I suppose that would be acceptable."

"Good," Thor smiled, and moved back to his side so that he could put his arm around his waist and lead him back inside. “Now, about that couch…”

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this is it, guys. This is the last part of my Don't Knock It series, which means that this is where we finally leave Thor and Loki. I have to say, I never thought it would turn into something like this when I first started it. I was just really inspired by a post on tumblr. And then people wanted a sequel, and then another sequel... and now here we are. I want to thank everyone who's taken the time to comment. You guys have really inspired me to keep writing. I hope you've enjoyed it, and... Thanks for reading! <3


End file.
